Red wine and memories
by foxyroxi
Summary: (This is my first Klaine fanfiction, so please don't slaughter me A) The story is about.. Blaine and Kurt living together after 2 years of being a part and Blaine shows Kurt the first concert he had with the Warblers. And Kurt get's emotional and things turn into le smex. Rated M for the content inside.


Blaine was on his way home from the studio where he was working on his newest CD. He lived in the middle of New York City with the love of his life.

_"Are you home soon?"_ Blaine had gotten a text from his boyfriend. Blaine smiled, as always, before replying;

_"I'll be home in 5 minutes"_ he send the text before putting it back into his pocket. When he reached the front door, he looked in his pockets, his bag. Then he remembered where he had put his keys.

_'fuck.. I forgot them this morning when I left for work..' _Blaine thought as he ran the door bell.

Up in the apartment, Kurt was waiting for Blaine to return home. He heard the door bell rang. He sighed and walked annoyed out to the door bell.  
He looked at the small monitor, and a instant smile grew on his face. He pushed the speaker and giggled lightly.  
"forgot your keys before you left home this morning?" Kurt said in a playful tone, before he heard Blaine giggle.  
"Yes, Kurt. I did" Blaine said before sending flying kisses to him and Kurt buzzed him in, giggling and smiling.

Kurt walked back into the living room, sitting down with his coffee, reading some articles for the new vogue. He instantly looked up when he heard the door open and a loud; "I'm home!" from Blaine. Kurt smiled and put his articles and mug down, before he walked out to Blaine.  
"Welcome home darling" Kurt said and kissed Blaine on his cheek. Blaine pit down his back and hung his jacket were it used to. He then took off his shoes, before walking into the living, grabbing Kurt's arm and spun him around then putting a arm his waist, so he wouldn't hit The ground. Kurt laughed "what are you doing?" he asked Blaine, while having a arm around his neck and one buried into his cardigan.  
"I'm dancing. With the love of my life" Blaine said with a huge grin on his face. A blush grew on Kurt's face, but he kept smiling.  
"Am I the love of your life?" Kurt asked in a low, soft voice.  
"Yes.. You are, Kurt. I wouldn't leave you for anything.." Blaine said and kissed Kurt softly on his lips.

Kurt had heard it before, in high school. Blaine had told him the same thing, and he was cheating on him. Kurt was broken but after 2 years of being apart, Kurt forgave him and they made up. A soft moan escaped Kurt's lips. Blaine put his free hand on Kurt's hip, supporting him more. Kurt let go of Blaine's shirt and put it around his neck, so he had both arms around his neck, slightly making the kiss deeper than it was before. Blaine took Kurt up in bridal style and carried him to the couch, where he laid on top of him, caressing and kissing the Glasz eyed boy. Blaine slowly stopped kissing Kurt, looking him into his Glasz eyes, whispering;

_"I love you" _into Kurt's ear, over and over again. Kurt giggled at when he felt Blaine's breath on his ear.  
"Stop it.. I have to make dinner" Kurt said giggling as Blaine continued to whisper _"I love you_"'s into his ear.

"So? We can order something" Blaine said and slide a hand up Kurt's shirt, making him shiver.

"Blaine.. No. Go and check the mailbox or something" Kurt said and looked into his Boyfriend's Hazel eyes. Blaine was kinda disappointed, before getting off Kurt.

"Aww, okay.." Blaine said and stood up, walking out to the front door. Kurt could see that Blaine was disappointed, but didn't think more about it. He stood up and walked out to the kitchen and began to prepare for dinner. When Blaine got up, he was looking at the through the mail.

"Sweety.. There is a card from your father" Blaine said and walked into the dinning room.

"My father?" Kurt asked confused as he looked at Blaine. Blaine handed Kurt the card and looked through the rest of the mail. Kurt read the card as he made dinner.  
"My dad is coming for Christmas" Kurt said, putting the dinner on the table.  
"Your dad is – What?" Blaine asked confused as he sat down. Kurt poured some wine into their glasses.

"He is coming for Christmas. With my step mom and Finn" Kurt said.

"Finn is coming too?" Blaine asked before pouring some soup into his bowel.  
"Yeah.. Finn too" Kurt said and drank some wine some before taking some food. Blaine and Kurt didn't say much during dinner. They just sat there, in silence, enjoying each others company.  
"Blaine.. Sweety.. Can you please do the dishes tonight?" Kurt asked in a sweet voice. "I have to look through the articles for the next Vogue" He hoped Blaine would say yes. If he did, he could watch Blaine's back and ass from the couch. He smiled and stood up taking Kurt's plate.

"Sure, sweety" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's forehead before walking into big kitchen with glass doors. Kurt poured some more wine into his glass before walking over to the couch where he took his work and began to correct the mistakes while watching Blaine's ass. While Kurt was focusing on his work, Blaine surprised him with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows.  
"You need a break from work" Blaine said and took the empty wine glass, replacing it with the mug. "Good thing I'm off work tomorrow" Kurt said with a smile on his face, happy that Blaine cares about him.  
"You know what? I have a day off too" Blaine said and put Kurt's papers down. Kurt smiled and drank some of the hot chocolate.

"Then we can stay up late, watch movies and cuddle under a blanket. Enjoying, that there is 24 days until my father, step mother and Finn comes to celebrate Christmas with us" Kurt said sarcastic on the last part. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly in his hair "I'll put in a DVD" Blaine said and stood up and walking over to the glass closet where they kept the DVD's. Blaine pulled out _'The Notebook'_ with a grin on his face "You have got to be kidding me?!" Kurt said in a even more high-pitched voice. Blaine began to laugh and put it back into the closet to pull out one of "The Warblers" first concerts. Kurt hadn't been at their first concert.  
"What is that?" Kurt asked, wondering what Blaine was putting on. Blaine sat back down besides Kurt, putting a around him.

"The Warblers first concert" Blaine said and smiled at Kurt. "The only concert I haven't shown anyone" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"really?" Kurt said with a small blush on his cheeks. "Really" Blaine answered and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt smiled when he felt Blaine's lips on his. "I only show it to people I trust.. And I trust you, Kurt" Kurt could feel his blush grew larger and he looked away and cuddled closer into Blaine's chest with his mug in between his hands. Blaine started the DVD and Kurt began to tell Blaine how cute he looked when he was 15 in his first year on the Dalton Academy. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt and kiss his hair. When the concert were over, Kurt had tears in his eyes of happiness. Kurt put the mug down and stood up, trying to control his tears. Blaine looked worried at Kurt. "Kurt.. Are you okay?" Blaine asked him and sat on the edge of the couch, watching his Glasz eyed love walking around restlessly.

"Oh god, Blaine.." Kurt said between sobs as he turned to look at Blaine "If you had sang.. Any of these songs when I started at Dalton.. I would never have left" Kurt said and a tear ran down his cheek. A huge smile grew on Blaine's face. He stood up and walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug "Don't cry, silly" Blaine said as he laughed slightly. Kurt sniffled against Blaine's shirt "Oh Blaine.." Kurt said as he laughed along with Blaine. Blaine dried Kurt's cheek "This is what happens when you drink red wine!" Blaine said and kissed Kurt. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him back. Blaine turned off the TV and the DVD and the light as he pushed Kurt into the bedroom and onto the bed. Blaine crawled over Kurt, kissing his neck softly. Soft, small moans escaped from Kurt's lips as he undid Blaine's shirt. Blaine sat on top of Kurt, letting him take off his shirt. When Blaine's shirt was off, he started to work on Kurt. Undoing his cardigan then his shirt, taking them both off.

Kurt blushed, even though it wasn't the first time Blaine had seen him naked. Blaine smiled and began to kiss Kurt down his chest and stomach until he hit his waistband. There very, no trace of hair on Kurt's body. Blaine remembered how often Kurt would tell him to shave under his arms or his private parts. Blaine would only role his eyes. He knew that Kurt loved the trace of hair that led from his navel to his waistband. He just wouldn't admit it. Blaine slowly undid Kurt's belt and pulled it out from his pants. He slowly began to undo the buttons on the taller boys pants before pulling them off. Blaine tossed them onto the floor, to join their shirts.

Kurt blushed even more as Blaine took off his own pants. While Blaine was struggling with his own pants, Kurt took off his socks and crawled further onto the bed, lightning some candles. When Blaine turned back to the bed, he saw Kurt on his knees, in his tight underwear. Blaine smiled and crawled onto the bed and up behind Kurt, putting his hands on his waist, kissing him down his back.

Kurt smiled pushed Blaine down on the bed before sitting on top of him, smiling at him.

"Hello there Sexy" Blaine said and looked into his Kurt eyes. He couldn't help but fall more in love with him, when he looked into those eyes. Kurt blush again. As if one time wasn't enough.

"Stop it.." Kurt said and smiled shyly and ran his down Blaine's chest, so they rested on his stomach.

"No. I wont" Blaine said and pulled Kurt down into a kiss, switching positions, so he was in between Kurt's legs. "Gotcha" Blaine said and kissed Kurt again.

Moans escaped both of their lips. Soon the last of their cloth joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Blaine caressed Kurt body all over. He listened to Kurt small pleasant moans filling the room.

"Hng.. Blai- Ahh!" Kurt moaned out loud as he something penetrate him. Though he were to being penetrated by now.

"Shh.. It will be over soon" Blaine whispered as he slowly began to move in and out of Kurt.  
"Ahh.. aha Blaine..!" Kurt moaned out Blaine's name, which only turned him on even more.

Kurt ached his back slightly, while running his hands through his hair. Blaine had his hands besides Kurt's hips, moving in a rather fast pace. "Fuck.. Kurt.. So good.." Blaine groaned and he leaned down to kiss Kurt.  
Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss.

Not soon after the kiss, both of them came. Kurt on his stomach and Blaine inside of Kurt. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt. His arms let go of Blaine's neck, and they laid on each side of his head. Both of them painting fast.

When Blaine had gotten his breath under control, he pulled out of Kurt and laid down besides him. Kurt rolled onto his side and looked into his boyfriend's hazel eyes. Both of them smiled and cared for each other.

"How.. Can I not fall more and more in love with you, Kurt? Your eyes.. Are taking everyone's breath away. Especially mine" Blaine said and kissed Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but blush and smile shyly. "I love you, Kurt. With all of my heart"  
"I love you too, Blaine. More than you'll ever know.."


End file.
